


Red Dragon

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Summary: What if Yang and Adam were siblings
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

[Raven sits with Yang and Adam as her tribe intermingles with the people of the White Fang]

**Yang** \- Mom ? Why are we here ?

**Raven** \- [polishing sword] I suppose I’m feeling nostalgic. An old ...friend of mine believed in helping people. I suppose helping here and letting you know your people will be positive for you and the tribe

[Yang nods]

**Adam** \- Will we meet father here ?

**Raven** \- No, we are far better without that man

[The branwen flock is approached by the Belladonna family]

**Raven** \- You sure you’re ok with having us ?

**Ghira** \- Frankly no

[Kali elbows him]

**Kali** \- Don’t mind him, we appreciate you taking the time to teach our people how to defend themselves, Rumor has it that you are very good

**Raven** \- [nods] The best

**Kali** \- And I am always eager to help people with second chances

[Raven shrugs]

**Ghira** \- What do you get out of this

**Raven** \- I can’t offer my children the chance to get in touch with their faunus heritage on my own. It’s my hope that you will teach them the things I can not, help them grow up to be kind

[Raven’s attention dirfts off as she thinks about her past

**Kali** \- Of course Raven [holds out hand and crouches to Yang’s level] I have a daughter your age,,,,would you like to meet her ?

[Yang nods shyly and takes Kali’s hand]


	2. Chapter 2

[Raven sits with Yang in the training ground, dutifully brushing Yang’s bright red hair as Adam trained with the White Fang recruits]

**Yang** \- [frowns and sighs] He’s really good

**Raven** \- [scoffs] 

**Yang** \- You don’t think so ? 

**Raven** \- No

**Yang** \- Why not ?

**Raven** \- Any wild animal can snarl and hiss daughter. Your brother thinks that being the angriest, fiercest warrior will make him strongest. It won’t, it makes him a joke

[Yang nods, not fully understanding but trying to remember] 

**Raven** \- You are young, and don’t know much yet, but I can tell you will be much better [hugs Yang close, causing Yang to smile] You think before you act

[Adam gets more and more vicious with his fight, pinning his opponent against the floor and repeatedly slamming their head into the pavement]

**Raven** \- [puts Yang to the side] YANG [Yang runs off to Kali as Raven gets up and walks across the field to Adam, kicking him off his opponent]

**Adam** \- [holding his stomach] I WAS BEATING THEM

**Raven** \- You had already WON ! There’s no honor in this !

**Adam** \- [contempt] You’ve grown weak 

**Raven** \- You only live because of my mercy boy, after what you’ve done, the tribe would have you killed

**Adam** \- Then the tribe is weak too...

[Raven ignores Adam as she attends to the beaten girl. White Fang guards take the snarling pre-teen away. ]

**Raven** \- [sighs and gently presses her palm to the child’s wounded head, a soft green glow emitting from her palm, which she shields with her body] I hope I’m not too late....] 


	3. Chapter 3

[Yang walks into the medical tent with a few carnations she had picked around the hideout. She places them in a vase by the beaten recruit]

**Yang** \- Sorry....

**Blake** \- She doesn’t need an apology from you, your brother needs to go away

[Yang nods]

**Blake** \- I’m sorry, it’s not fair for me to be mean to you

**Yang** \- Is she going to be ok ?

**Blake** \- I think so, Mom says your Mom did something to help her 

**Yang** \- Mom’s amazing

**Blake** \- You should stay away from your brother ...I don’t want you to end up like him

**Yang** \- [nods] I won’t....he’s mean 


	4. Chapter 4

[Raven gets up at the sound of screaming from outside her quarters]

**Raven** \- This must be Sienna’s doing....

[Raven portals to her daughter’s room and quietly shakes her awake]

**Yang-** M...Mom ? 

**Raven** \- You’re leaving, grab your things

[Raven quietly packs a case with anything important of Yangs that she could find]

**Yang** \- Mom, what’s going on ?

**Raven** \- Treachery

**Yang** \- I can fight...

**Raven** \- And you would lose. They’re organized and our tribe is scattered

**Yang** \- [bites her lip] You’re right....let’s get going

**Raven** \- Not yet, I have to find your fool brother 

**Yang** \- Adam can find his own way out

**Raven** \- [shakes head] I’ll be right behind you. I have to save as many people as I can

[Raven opens a portal, and takes off her weapon] 

**Raven** \- Give this to the woman on the other side. Tell her I tried....

[Yang nods and heads through the portal . Raven takes up Yang’s training blade and walks out into the halls of the compound to aid her brethren, cutting down those who attacked them. The members of the White Fang were attacking her tribesmates, but they were also attacking other faunus. The more faunus that she saw, the more t hat she started to realize the pattern, they were all loyal to Ghira]

**Adam** \- Raven

**Raven** \- Boy,[ starts turning around] let’s going. We’ve been.....

[Adam stabs Raven] 

**Adam** \- [smiles in a similar manner to her and her brother] Hello mother,,,,

**Raven** \- [grits her teeth] Hello accident

[Adam frowns and pushes the sword deeper]

**Adam** \- A little birdie tells me that you have a power in you that goes to whoever you think of last [twists sword] And you will be thinking of me last

**Raven** \- [chuckles] You little failure

[Raven pushes herself closer onto the sword]

**Raven** \- Just like always, you could never see what was right in front of you

[Before Adam could disengage, Raven covers his eyes]

**Raven** \- And now you never will.....

[Adam screams as his mothers hands grow red hot, scorching his eyes from his sockets. He falls to the ground flailing in agony, as his mother laughs darkly at his pain. Once he was gone, she looks around to see her tribesmen being slaughtered by the members of her sons band of traitors. She takes out a picture of Yang and holds it close]

**Raven** \- [quiet whisper, her eyes wet with tears] Goodbye my child....I’m sorry I could not stay by your side longer

[Raven’s vision grows blurry]

**Raven** \- I hope....I hope I’ve done right by you.....

[Raven’s body glows white with searing heat, sending out a shockwave that destroyed her body, and set everything ablaze]


	5. Chapter 5

[Yang lays on the ground with an axe blade at her face]

**Summer** \- What are you doing here ?

[Yang slowly pulls the sword , freshly in its sheath up towards Summer]

**Summer** \- [frowns]

**Yang** \- S...she says she tried

[Summer lowers the axe, and holds her hand out to help Yang up, her face visibly saddened]

**Yang** \- Whats with that look

**Summer** \- Honey...

**Yang** \- Do not call me that

**Summer** \- Whats your name ?

**Yang** \- None of your buisness.

**Summer** \- Sit down . I’m a friend of your mothers

**Yang** \- [defensive] I can stand

**Summer** \- Yang....your mother...she loves that sword

**Yang** \- Yeah ? And ?

**Summer** \- [guilty] Why would she give that sword to you

**Yang** \- ....Fuck you

**Summer** \- Please calm down

**Yang** \- She wanted me to show it to you so you would know who I am

**Summer** \- Baby, you look just like her

**Yang** \- She said she’d be right behind me. She never lies to me

[Yang runs to the front door , but is caught by Summer, as a wave of energy hits her. She knew right then what had happened, her mother had fallen]

[Yangs eyes water as she collapses into Summers hug, trying to hold in her tears as Raven had done in front of Summer so many times in the past]

**Summer** \- [hugging Yang] Whats your name

**Yang** \- [voice thick with emotion] Y...Yang

_______


	6. Chapter 6

[Ruby walks into the house drinking a water bottle after a training session with her father, she pauses at the sight of Yang]

**Ruby** \- Who is this ?

**Summer** \- This is Yang. She’s going to be staying with us for a little while 

**Ruby** \- Yang like…

**Summer** \- Yes, like your father 

[Yang turns to face Summer]

**Summer** \- Your mother was on a team with her brother, my husband and myself . We were Team STRQ

**Yang** \- And Mom was the leader

**Summer** \- No, I was the leader

[Yang looked skeptical, Ruby was not amused]

**Ruby** \- Whats with that look 

**Yang** \- My mom is much stronger than your mother 

**Ruby** \- NO 

**Summer** \- Ruby, it’s fine

**Ruby** \- [frowns and goes to the kitchen]

**Summer** \- Yang dear, come with me

[Summer leads Yang to her bedroom, where a framed picture of her team hung. Yang ran her hand down her Moms image, her lip trembling . She looked so happy]

**Yang** \- She left you ?

[Summer nods]

**Yang** \- W…why ? She looks so happy

**Summer** \- I don’t know exactly. She said she did something terrible , and that she needed to try and make it right [sighs] After teaching her that line, I couldn’t rightly refuse her …but I missed her all the same

___________

Writing Requests are OPEN


End file.
